


healing

by Uhhhhhhhhyes (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Amputation, Angst, Child Abuse, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Except Dream, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Frostbite, Gen, Gore, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Maybe - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Sad everyone, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Thinks TommyInnit is Dead, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, because duh, but its a secret, but its just his healing brain, even tho he doesnt know whats going on, god these tags are all out of order im so sorry, he does hide it well, idk maybe some fluff, it is tommy, its ghostbur, just while hes fighting, ngl might make myself cry with this one, physical and emotional, probably, sad Philza, stay safe, straying from canon here, technos hair isnt always in a braid, tommy is gonna say wilby, tommy kinda hears voices, tubbo doesnt come until later, we hate c!dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Uhhhhhhhhyes
Summary: whats canon? im sorry tommy and techno arent working together anymore? idk i think ur wrong.tommy has finally escaped dream. its too bad he wants to go back. but no. he has to keep walking. even though he cant feel his foot.TW for suicide, self harm, physical and emotional abuse. also gore
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	1. cold, cabin, and chirp

**Author's Note:**

> im so bad at summaries. also i cannot spell brain be mush so please correct me if you see anything wrong? irregular upload schedule i do plan this to be pretty long.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Why did he run? Why was he stupid enough to run from dream? Dream gave him things. Gave him food, comfort, protection. God dammit. Now he was alone. Completely alone. Stuck in the middle of a snowstorm. **_Go back Tommy. You're only safe with him_**. “Shut up. Dream was never my friend. He was just there to watch me.” _**But Tommy, why would he lie to you?**_ “cause he's a bitch. God, how does techno deal with thousands of these. I can't even handle o-” the sentence died in his throat as he caught a glance of a cabin through the heavy snowfall. “The lights are on, go inside!” a sensible voice yelled at him in his mind. A part of his brain recognized the voice as tubbo, but the only part he was listening to was telling him how warm it must be. Away from the cold. Away from dream. The child took a half step forward, only now realizing how heavy the wind was around him. All the air got sucked from his lungs as he felt the cold seep into his bones. Dream was right. He was too weak to survive. A part of him wondered if he should run back to logsted, away from the snow. “But towards dream” he whispered to himself. The child took a couple of small breaths, and slow blinks, before realizing just how tired he was. “Maybe just a few seconds of rest” he said to himself as he toppled over into the snow. As he began humming chirp, he didn't notice a figure opening the door and moving towards him.


	2. decisions, descent, and dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ghostbur pov. he goes out into the snow to see what the strange figure is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im pretty proud of this chapter. ill try to update everyday, but i am simply a highschooler so this is probably the fastest it will be

The piglin hybrid took a deep breath next to him. “Shut up” he said to seemingly nobody. “What are they saying now techie?” the ghost of his twin brother said in a bright and curious tone. “Something about Tommy and dream. It's going too fast for me to understand any of it.” “hmm. Try to pinpoint one message over the rest!” and when the ghost finished his sentence with a smile, Technoblade didn't have the heart to tell him that's not how it works. “Good idea! Let me try harder.” he said in his least sarcastic tone. When his ears suddenly perked up, and he moved closer to the window, he let out a small gasp. “Wilb-Ghostbur can you go look who's out there. I can hear something.” the pink haired hybrid adjusted his glasses and sneered while scouring the land outside the window. The ghost didn't respond, and simply phased through the door. As he approached the small shaking figure in the snow, a sense of dread loomed over him. Of course he didn't know why, but maybe it was the song quietly floating through the air. Ghostbur came to a halt and stopped to listen, “Is that, chirp?” as soon as he identified the song he turned the person over, the only sense of them living being the ragged breaths and humming. “Shit. holy fuck. Oh my god.” he mumbled to himself as he recognized his younger brother dying in the snow. “TECHNO! COME QUICK!” He screamed at his twin, and turned his attention back at Tommy. The boy’s breathing started to slow, and his pulse had almost stopped. When Techno slammed the door with a huff and started stomping through the snow, Ghostbur had already hoisted Tommy into the air. "Techno... help." The ghost said under his breath with dark blue tears in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger. also, again, any criticism or thought i would love to hear. youll hear technos voices next chapter hopefully. also if it isnt obvious, wilbur can chhoose what he wants to phase through, which explain why he was able to pick up tommy. 
> 
> also i have a really long chapter planned


	3. festering, family, and frostbite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno has to heal his younger brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am insanely proud of this chapter oh hell yeah. also technos voices are the ones in lines :)

As soon as Technoblade had woken up that day, he knew something was off. Maybe it was his hybrid instincts, maybe it was his battle instincts, but he was always able to tell when something bad was going to happen. Now sitting in front of his dying brother, bandaging his wounds, he wished he had listened.

 **TechnoEStop ignoring usEEETommy needs helpKill dreamDream’s bloodWe demand itE** The voices had been especially loud today. Screaming about Tommy and how they wanted dreams blood. “Shut up,” he said and prayed that they would listen. They didn't. One half-assed conversation with the ghost of his twin brother later, and he had heard something. His piglin ears let him hear so much more than the average person. It wasn't anything crazy, some heavy breathing and a thump, but he knew better then to ignore it, after the great zombie incident that had happened last month. So he moved to the window, maybe he could see. Of course he couldn't. It's too bad it was snowing and his hair was still wet, or he would have gone. So he asked ghostbur, and continued to keep watch from the window. When he heard the tear-laden scream of ghostbur, he rushed outside, only to find him holding their half dead younger brother in his arms. “no… help” he didn't catch the last of that sentence, the blood rushing to his ears made sure of it. “What the fuck” he mumbled and waded through the ankle high snow. **Tommy??? Help himTechnoblade save himWhat the fuck is rightSbi reunion am i right** He could do a better job at holding Tommy, he had actual body heat. “Uhh ghostbur I need you to get my fire aspect sword, hot water, healing potions, strength potions, bandages, and my sharpest knife. We have to save him.” As Techno watched Ghostbur float off, he held Tommy closer and took a shaky breath, before loading him onto a flat table. As the retired “blood god” assessed Tommy for what injuries he had, he couldn't help but notice the sunken in cheeks, poking out ribs, and eerily pronounced eyebags. **TechnohelpBig brother technobladeTommys dead crabraveIs he dead?Technosave** “You guys need to shut up. I have to save him and i can't be distracted.” Besides the obvious malnutrition, he was freezing cold to the touch, had festering wounds along his face, arms, legs, everywhere essentially. And so many burns. His hair had been obviously scorched, as if he blew himself up with TNT? And his foot. Oh my god his foot. Technoblade had to stop himself from throwing up at the sight of it. The skin was a sickly gray-yellow color, the toes had blackened, there was a pink ring around the border of healthy skin and the dying one, and looked like a wax sculpture. When he brought his fingertips to it, he could feel how hard it was. It was like stone. There was no saving this foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be prepared for gore next chapter. you can probably guess whats happening.


	4. healing, helping and harmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> third person POV  
> techno has to do medical work on tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGH! sorry this took me so long, i was recovering from the 20th. here it is :)
> 
> also i am now making phil a bad dad because my dad misgendered me and called me a dissapointment so uhhhh coping skills

“Techno! Techno! I found the stuff” Ghostbur had said before dumping potions and weapons into Technoblades waiting hands. After tying his long, pink hair into a neat bun, Techno said “Alright. Let's get started. We have to clean and bandage his wounds, wrap his burns, and I think we need to amputate” with a grim look on his face. The first thing Technoblade did was remove his tattered shirt. “Christ. How did he even survive long enough to make it to my house” Technoblade muttered under his breath. “Oh my god.” the burns on Tommy's arms reached all the way up and spread across his chest. Grabbing a washcloth, Technoblade started slowly dabbing and cleaning the burns, before fully bandaging them up in a tight gauze that was soaked in a regen potion. Techno wasn't sure that his frail body and weak immune system could take an instant health. All the while, Ghostbur was hovering in the background, humming and wincing when this was going on. “Now for his cuts, Jesus” Techno was muttering every so often, while wiping them down, wondering if Tommy could hear him. When it got time to for the infected ones, he cut the dead and decaying skin around it, before pressing a hot towel compress onto it for a few minutes. He used more potion soaked bandages and wrapped them up, not as tightly as the burns, but tight enough to heal. Technoblade took a deep breath and grabbed a long piece of leather from a chest near him. “Ghostbur, you might wanna look away for this part.” and the ghost knew what was happening. Ghostbur whimpered slightly and left the room, but not before placing a small kiss on the forehead of his younger brother. Technoblade waved goodbye, and glanced back down at the foot that awaited him. Technoblade cut the majority of the right pant leg off, before getting back to work. The piglin hybrid took the string of thick leather and tied it tightly right before the frostbite had kicked in. Technoblade picked up the sharp, serrated knife and started sawing right under the leather strap. The smell of blood had flowed up into the air, and Tommy was twitching every back and forth saw. Once Technoblade had successfully sawed off the frostbitten foot, he immediately gagged and started applying heavy pressure with gauze to stop the bleeding. While Techno might not have cried often, he was silently sobbing now, just trying to save his younger brother. When the piglin hybrid had deemed the bleeding slowed enough, he immediately replaced the blood soaked gauze for potion soaked ones. Once the foot, no, the stump had been properly bandaged he dropped the leftover gauze and sat back in a chair. Technoblade could finally breathe again. He couldn't rest for long, not before wrapping Tommy tightly in his old cloak and heavy blankets, making sure to leave his freshly amputated foot out of it. Techno grabbed an instant health potion cloth and stuffed it into Tommy's mouth, making sure it was dripping slowly. “Ghostbur! Can you message Phil and tell him to get to my house NOW.” Technoblade shouted before moving Tommy's hair out of his eyes, and whispering a quiet “stay alive, Theseus.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! a bit of an update for you all, im temporarily abandoning this work. i have ADHD, and i hyperfixated on techno and tommys relationship. but it seems that i am now hyperfixating on sam nook and awesamdad. im not feeling motivation to continue this, but maybe ill pick it up again.

**Author's Note:**

> well i hope you enjoyed! kinda short but oh well. i am begging you to comment any criticism or thoughts. also, the figure prbably isnt who you think...
> 
> also i realize that this says 1/1 chapters but i dont know how to change that. there will be more!


End file.
